


Day Two Hundred Fifty-Six || Racing

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [256]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He has a ring...but now he's stuck on where and when to ask her. Hopefully a little brotherly advice will help Sasuke make this an evening Hinata will never forget. All he has to do is keep his cool...





	Day Two Hundred Fifty-Six || Racing

It’s been two weeks...and he still hasn’t made up his mind. While Sasuke knew proposing wasn’t going to be easy, this just...isn’t his style. Beating around the bush and wasting time drives him up the wall. Sasuke is blunt: he makes up his mind, and follows through. He doesn’t see the point in padding decisions.

But this is _important_. What will hopefully be a once-in-a-lifetime event for them both...for him, at least, it certainly will be. He knows there’s no one else. Finding what he’s found in Hinata was a miracle enough. Finding it again...he can’t. He won’t. If this doesn’t work…

No. He can’t think like that. She’s _going_ to say yes. And everything is going to be fine. He just needs to figure out the where and the when. But nothing seems quite...right. There really aren’t any places that _mean_ that much to them. There’s the police station where they both work, but the thought is immediately pushed aside. He can’t ask her to marry him there. Sure, they both love their jobs, and it was part of what brought them closer, but...no. That would be about as romantic as asking her in the Hokage’s office.

And something tells him Kakashi wouldn’t exactly be thrilled at the interruption.

They just...haven’t really had any special moments anywhere...specific. At least, none that he can think of. And it’s not like he can just ask her! And even broadening his scope beyond places that mean something to them specifically...not much comes to mind. There’s the Hokage monument...it has a great view, but it’s not exactly sentimental. Either of their clan lands are of course important...but that seems weird. And he has a feeling he might not make it out alive if he did so on Hyūga grounds. The Uchiha compound is mostly empty, having been wiped out during Pein’s attack and then just...left flattened. It’s mostly just a big open field with three houses near the rear.

He could take her someplace...fancy. A restaurant or...something. Konoha has plenty. But that just seems...cheesy. Cliche. Not that his other ideas aren’t either, but it’s just not appealing.

And though he asked his sister-in-law for help once, he’s not sure he can do so again...she hadn’t had much specific in this avenue.

So, after a great deal of deliberation...he instead approaches Itachi.

Seated in his study and going over administrative reports, the elder brother glances up as Sasuke raps knuckles against the doorframe. “...yes?”

“Can I talk to you?”

“Of course.”

“But I need you to swear something to me.”

A dark, slender brow perks. “...and that would be…?”

“I want this to be a purely serious conversation. No...jokes, or teasing, or whatever. I need your help, and I don’t want it lightly. Okay?”

Itachi blinks, noting Sasuke’s tone. “...very well.” Setting aside his documents, he gives his brother his full attention. “What is it?”

“I intend to propose to Hinata, but...I can’t think of a good way to do so. All my ideas just feel...wrong. Like they’re not good enough. I dunno what to do.”

Drawing a breath, Itachi heaves a long, slow sigh. “...I see. Well...it’s a very personal matter, so...in truth, I’m not sure how much help I can be -?”

“That’s what your wife said.”

Itachi can’t help a soft laugh. “I should have known you’d talk to her first. Well...what were your ideas?”

Rattling them off, Sasuke watches as his brother takes a moment to think.

“...perhaps...you need a change of venue.”

“Meaning?”

“Somewhere outside Konoha. I think part of what may be hindering you is too much of a connection to these places. And...as we all know, not all of your connections have fully healed. That may be a factor.”

“So, what...take her out of the village?”

“You could frame it as a vacation. Gods know neither of you take enough time off as it is. You could even claim I insisted you take some time to get away and revitalize after so much straight time working,” Itachi offers with a knowing smile. “There’s several smaller lands that are more...tourism-driven. Cha no Kuni is a very notable one. It has many inns and onsen, teahouses...and many pretty views. True, it’s not springtime with all of the blossoms most people visit for that time of year, but...it’s still a beautiful country. I’ve been through it many times, and it’s among my favorites. That might help mask your intentions. And I guarantee there will be many a pretty place you could choose to pop the question.”

Quietly, Sasuke mulls that over. Itachi has a good point… “I think that should work.”

“Tell her I suggested it - that will help keep her further from the truth if it’s not wholly your idea. Just a few days to get away and recuperate.”

“...what if that’s not enough time?”

“I’m sure it will be. You’ll see.”

Convinced but with some reservation, Sasuke returns home, finding Hinata busy in the kitchen. “So I was just given a lecture by aniki.”

“Oh?” she asks, quickly chopping vegetables.

“He’s insisting we get out of the village for a few days. Something about working too hard.”

That earns a small snort. “Did he now? Well...I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

“He suggested Cha no Kuni.”

“Oh, it’s beautiful over there! All the trees will be in their autumn colors…!” She pauses, clearly invested now. “...you know, I think Itachi’s right. We’ll have someone cover for us, and just...take a few days. It’ll be nice!”

He smiles softly. “I agree. I’ll go in tomorrow and arrange it - hopefully we can get covered soon and head out.”

“Tell Itachi I owe him, ne?”

“...will do.”

Thankfully, being chief of police has its perks, and Sasuke gets them the coming work week off. Hinata is already excited, packing and ready to go a whole day beforehand. Her eagerness helps ease a bit of his nerves - at least he’s not having to drag her there. Now all he’ll need is to find a good spot, and just...do it!

The morning of, they head off north from Konoha, the roads in fair shape with a week beforehand clear of rain. Hinata offers quiet conversation every so often, but mostly the reserved couple just enjoy the journey. The further they go, the more color the leaves display. And by the time they reach their village destination, they’re awash in reds, oranges, and golds.

“Oh, it’s beautiful…!” Hinata breathes, pearly eyes wide as she takes in the sights. “And so nice and cool! It’ll be p-perfect for going into some hot springs!”

“Very true.”

They check into a vintage-style in, and waste no time in finding the warm pools. The unisex pool is a little crowded given the season, but they still enjoy the emerald waters, the surface crawling with vapor. Once warmed, they wander the main thoroughfare, having dinner at a lively restaurant just atop a hill that overlooks a cherry orchard.

“Oh, wow...we’ll have to come back in the Spring, when the blossoms are fresh!” Dressed in a soft lilac yukata, Hinata stands along a balcony typically used for sakura viewing. They’re alone as the sun begins to set, leaning along the railing and seeing the autumn leaves grow all the more vibrant as the sky alights with color.

Watching her from the corner of his eye, Sasuke sees as she lays dainty hands along the rail, smiling as she takes in the sight.

She’s so...beautiful. Perfect. Everything he’s ever wanted, and will ever want. In his chest, his heart starts racing.

This is it. This is his moment! Reaching into his sleeve, he withdraws the box...and flinches as she turns to him.

“Well...should we head back? It’ll be dark soon.”

“Er, I...w-wait.”

Hinata’s head tilts at his stutter. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just, uh…” Okay, he can do this. Turning to face her fully, Sasuke gently takes her chin in a hand. “Hinata, I…” His mind scrambles to find the right words - he needs to say what’s on his mind! “...for a long time...I lived my life on a narrow, winding path that only led me further and further into darkness. And back then, I didn’t care if it consumed me. I only had one thing left in my heart...and so long as I reached the end of that road, no matter how dark, I thought...I could be content.”

Face slack with surprise, she doesn’t interrupt, eyes flickering over his face.

“...after the war...I suddenly had no more path to follow. I was...lost in a place so familiar, and yet so changed. My purpose was...muddied. I felt listless, restless...and then, I...I met you. Well...for a second time,” he admits, looking sheepish for a moment. “...we never really knew each other back then. But...I think it was because I was meant to know you now. I was...supposed to find you after all was said and done. Because you...you never saw me the way so many people do. You accepted my actions, you knew their reasons. And you treated me like a person. You befriended me. Helped me. And I...I’d never really had a friend like you. It was so refreshing, to be _seen_. And then I...I realized that I cared for you more than I’d ever cared about anyone else, besides my family. You were this...this warm, caring...light. And as tempting, and as...as _intoxicating_ as that darkness once was...it was nothing to what I saw - see - in you. And Hinata, I…”

Swallowing hard and sure she can hear his heartbeat, Sasuke slowly lowers to a knee. As he does, Hinata’s expression shifts to disbelieving realization.

“...I want to have that light beside me for the rest of my life. No matter what happens. I want to love you, protect you, help you, support you...anything you need. Just like, I’m sure, you’ll do the same for me. Because we understand each other like no one else. So, I have to ask you, Hyūga Hinata...will you...marry me?”

For a long moment, she doesn’t move, just...staring at him. But then tears bead along her lids, and he stiffens...only to watch as she smiles.

“...yes,” she whispers, head nodding faster and faster. “Y-yes…! I...I will marry you, Uchiha Sasuke…!”

Not quite feeling it sink in, Sasuke instead stands and fumbles the box, drawing out the ring and carefully sliding it over her finger. Watching her look it over, he yelps as she launches up and wraps arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.

“...I love you,” she murmurs, voice thick with emotion. “So...so much…”

Softening, he brings arms up around her, holding her tightly. “...I love you too. Forever and always.” Gently setting her down, he offers, “Well...now it _is_ dark...we better head back. We still have four more days to enjoy - we need to get some sleep.”

“Mhm…!” Still flushed in the face and beaming, Hinata weaves their fingers, leaning against him contentedly. “I think...Itachi needs to tell us to go on vacation more often.”

“...maybe you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS, the continuation to yesterday's prompt! We finally have a proposal, folks...I thought it might not ever happen xD Poor Sasuke, so nervous - but of course everything turns out just fine. Itachi's just full of good ideas! He's not called a genius for nothing lol
> 
> Of course...it's not all sunshine and rainbows from here on, but...for a few days, at least, I'll let them be happy and uninterrupted :3c
> 
> Anywho, that's all for tonight! And just as a heads up, tomorrow's entry might be delayed due to me being out of town all day - we'll have to see how it goes, but it'll get done one way or another. It just might be a day late, we'll see! But for now I've gotta scoot - thanks for reading!


End file.
